Prom Night
by up2late
Summary: Bella and Rosalie agree to kiss their virginity goodbye on prom night... but will Edward and Emmett be the only ones getting off? Rated M for lemony goodness. B/Ed & R/Em & B and R self-loving, but no slash. Pervy Picspiration Inspired


**A/N: I have a serious problem! I am clearly addicted to Emmy's Pervy Picspirations and must stop looking at them, immediately! Gah! This O/S was once again inspired by those hot photos. And if anyone knows of a good 12-step program I could look into, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and I didn't even go to prom!**

It had been years of hormones, months of dress shopping, weeks of begging and days of appointments – manis, pedis, hair and beyond – that brought me to this moment. Three o'clock on the morning after prom. The dancing and posed pictures had gone by nearly half a day ago. And while there were still a few sips of beer to be had, I'd drunk my last over an hour ago. Lights had been slowly and steadily being turned off in the large den at the Whitlock twins' house until only a far corner lamp was left. Cushions had been stripped off of couches to make the room into one big sleeping area. And almost two dozen kids were taking advantage of the pillows to pair off and make out or actually get some sleep.

Edward and I were tucked against a wall, my body wedged between it and Edward. It was a desirable place to be. Edward's hands were all over me and our lips pressed together in frantic kisses. Like some girl out of a romantic comedy, I'd agreed to go all the way with Edward on prom night. Of course, the prom night concession meant certain expectations would have to go unrealized. Like the dream of being on a romantic, deserted island on our honeymoon. My body just wouldn't wait the years it would be until we were married. And although I would've loved to be in a far more deserted location, it was dark and quiet and we were well hidden from view. There was a large gilded mirror over an elaborate fireplace that provided me with an adequate view of the room. Even the couples that were awake were also looking for the same privacy that we were, so I doubted there would be any interruptions.

I briefly thought I saw the bright blonde flash of Rosalie's hair across the room in another corner before I was once again distracted by Edward's lips and hands. He'd dipped one warm hand under my shirt and was squeezing my breast like he was checking a melon for ripeness. Not wanting to call attention to our actions by verbally coaching him, I let the groping continue.

For all the show Rosalie put forth, I had to wonder if she was doing the same thing with Emmett right now. I tried to peek another glimpse into the mirror as Edward moved down my neck to nibble sharply.

Rosalie was head cheerleader and president of the Chastity Club. But after weeks of talking about it, I was pretty sure she was ready to throw her virtue to the wind as well. Emmett was celebrating his third year as quarterback and his second year as a senior. He'd been with Rosalie for nearly four years and was getting anxious. Knowing I'd decided to give it up to Edward tonight had Rosalie wavering in her commitment to virginity. While Emmett was a big teddy bear at heart, he was also aware that peer pressure appeared to be the key to Rosalie's chastity belt.

The light from the corner lamp illuminated Rosalie's blond curls and I could see her bare back that Emmett was clumsily stroking.

_Looks like she decided to open that lock after all._ I thought as Edward's lips returned to my mouth. My lips were getting chapped from all the kissing.

I reached down to unzip his pants and he gratefully moved a hand down to help me. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds before his cock was out and rubbing roughly against my panty-clad crotch. Another ten seconds and his condom-adorned cock was pushing past the slip of panties he pulled to the side in order to gain access to my pussy. The thrusts came quick and hard, matching the rhythm his tongue found against my teeth. My closed mouth was doing little to slow his actions so I finally relented and opened up so as to stop having my teeth licked. The bumping of his hips against mine were sure to leave bruises. Shifting slightly to ease the throbbing in my pelvic bones, Edward gasped into my mouth and immediately stilled. It was over.

"I love you, Bella baby. That was great, you were awesome," Edward whispered into my ear before pulling out of me. His arm fell heavily across my torso and soon there were soft snores against my neck. It was hard to move but I finally managed to roll onto my back, Edward's arm still pinning me down. I sighed and looked up at the shadowed ceiling.

_So that was it. Virginity gone. Just like that._

It was only now that I was aware of the slight stinging down below. The raw, throbbing feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant but the slick wetness of Edward's soft cock against my leg was. Moving a few inches away from him left my thigh cold and sticky. Maybe a quick trip to the bathroom was in order.

Trying to get out from under Edward's arm proved to be harder than I thought. I finally got the bulk of his arm off of me but it was his fingertips grazing my nipples that set a low-burning fire in the pit of my stomach. I bit back a groan and threw his hand off of me faster than I meant to. He was no longer touching me but the pleasant tingling that had radiated out from my breasts was dimming and I felt myself wishing it weren't. Damn. It figured I was just now getting turned on. Ten minutes after the deed was done.

Rolling to my side, I clutched my hands across my chest in an effort to quell the desire that was hovering between my fingertips. Suddenly I found myself rubbing slow circles over my nipples that had peaked the fabric of my shirt into tiny points. It felt too good to stop. The throbbing between my legs that had begun to dissipate was back and actually felt good this time. I rolled over to face Edward. Perhaps I could wake him up and see if a second round would be possible. The small puddle of drool that was accumulating on the pillow beneath his head only grew as louder snores erupted from his throat. Groaning out of frustration this time, I fell onto my back again. Slipping my hands under my shirt, I lightly twisted one nipple. A flash of yellow in the mirror caught my eye. Rosalie.

The single lamp in the room was not only highlighting her hair but also her glistening eyes. She was also laying on her back and from the looks of things, Emmett was down for the count too. He had his back to her, one fist wrapped around a beer bottle. It was quite likely that he was snoring too. There was a hell of a lot of snoring in the room now that I thought about it.

Rosalie's mirror image shifted slightly and I noticed she was still topless. The throw blanket that covered Emmett's legs was also hiding Rosalie's lower body. But there was an obvious movement taking place beneath it. I watched the blanket ripple and shift. Looking back up to her face, I saw her lips part and could make out a small sigh from where I lay across the room. Tweaking my nipples again, I answered her sigh with my own and was quite certain her eyes found mine in the mirror.

Another flash of white as I saw her lips pull into a wide smile, brilliant teeth shining. Her hands emerged from under the blanket and I could swear I saw her wink at me. Hooking her thumbs under the top of the blanket, she slowly pushed it down. My hands worked in fast circles on my pulsing nipples now as I took in the sight of her bare pussy. At least Emmett had managed to remove her panties. Kicking my own threadbare afghan aside, I revealed my damp panties to her in the mirror.

Now that my eyes had adjusted to the dim light in the room, I could easily make out Rosalie's glowing teeth as they bit into her lip. Trailing one long finger down her flat stomach, I watched as she parted the wet lips of her pussy. The finger dipped inside and quickly shimmied my panties off. Bringing a hand back to my wet heat, we pumped our fingers in and out in unison.

Rosalie twisted her own nipple sharply and her mouth dropped open. Closing her eyes, I watched as her back arched and quickly added a second finger to my pussy. When her eyes reopened, she reached a hand across Emmett's body and I wondered if she was going to wake him up.

The room's shallow lighting was highlighting only certain parts of Rosalie's body in the mirror. Her golden tresses looked like fire. I could make out every blink of her eyes and part of her lips. The pale white glow of her skin looked soft and silky. But it was her wet pussy that my eyes kept going to. The slickness of her skin and the glistening finger that slid in and out was slowly coiling a tight knot in my stomach. If she was waking up Emmett, I would have to see if I could rouse Edward too.

To my surprise, Rosalie was reaching for the beer bottle loosely clutched in Emmett's big mitt. Was she honestly thirsty right now? It slipped easily from his hand and I watched as Rosalie brought the bottle to her lips. I realized it was empty when she failed to drink from it but instead ran her tongue along the outside of the amber-tinted glass. When she finally tipped the bottle into her mouth, I gasped as she sucked the long neck of it down her throat. When it emerged it was shiny and slick with her saliva.

My fingers had slowed in their pussy stroking but were about to speed back up. I watched as Rose dragged the wet tip of the beer bottle down her body. Between her plump, perky breasts and across her stomach. Nestling the mouth of the bottle between the swollen lips of her pussy, she slowly pushed it in. Her wrist crooked and pushed the bottle deeper into her pussy and I found myself copying the action with my own hand. My fingers were digging deep and curling when I found I couldn't go any further.

Rose's head was thrown back again as she pumped the bottle in and out of her pussy. It was now dripping with her juices and I licked my lips, imagining what it would taste like. Her hips bucked and the bottle was barely visible, thrust deep inside of her. Adding a third finger, I twisted my hand and curled my fingers. Pinching madly on my nipple, I watched Rose's tongue sweep out of her mouth before her head lifted sharply. Meeting my eyes in the mirror, she lifted the corner of her lips and thrust hard one more time.

The sharp, small cry that escaped her lips did nothing to stir Emmett from his slumber. And I found myself gripping Edward's arm as I came apart all over my other hand. Despite the marks my nails left on his arm, Edward only snorted briefly before his snoring continued.

Lazily pulling my fingers out of my pussy, I dragged the blanket back up over my body and glanced at the mirror. Rose licked a slow line up the bottle that she'd pulled from her pussy. Then she gently placed it back in Emmett's clawed fist. Reaching for her shirt, she pulled it over her head. Her still-erect nipples showed plainly through the thin fabric. My smile matched hers as I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_-The Next Morning-_

Rose and I followed Edward and Emmett out of the Whitlock twins' house. Just far enough away to give them a false sense of security in the privacy of their conversation. But most definitely close enough to hear every word they said.

"So how lucky did you get last night, Edward?"

"Pretty damn lucky."

"Yeah? I gotta say. I didn't think Bella would follow through."

I rolled my eyes at Rose and she just shook her head.

"Did you manage to pick the lock on Rose's chastity belt?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Pick nothing. I broke that belt wide open! You just know she's wondering why she waited so long."

Rose just about lost it right there. She covered her outburst of laughter by ducking to tie her shoe. Except that she was wearing heels. I knelt down, pretending to help her with the sudden shoe emergency just as the boys turned around. Their voices dropped only slightly in volume as they waited for us.

"Did the Cullen moves make her cum?" Emmett nudged Edward's shoulder with his own.

"C'mon, Em. I don't kiss and tell," Edward replied. Emmett looked crestfallen as Rose and I stood back up.

The boys started back to the car before Edward leaning purposefully into Emmett's side.

"Fuck and tell on the other hand… check this out." Edward held his arm out, showcasing the crimson crescent marks I'd dug into his skin.

"Alright!" The exclamation was followed by a manly fist bump. "I thought Bella had a little post-coital glow going on this morning."

"Don't I know it!" Edward bellowed, followed by another fist bump.

Emmett unlocked the car and the boys slid into the front seats while and Rose settled into the back. She slid across the smooth leather to lay her head on my shoulder. Sighing, she must have closed her eyes as Emmett glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"Tired, baby?"

I could feel Rose nod as she yawned and leaned further into me. The grin that spread across Emmett's face was followed by a not-so-subtle glance at Edward and yet another fist bump.

Rose turned her head slightly and whispered in my ear, "God, you think all the first bumps would've been my clue that he had no game at all with those giant hands."

Stifling a laugh, I whispered back, "Maybe there's hope yet if we get them to explore high fives and handshakes."

The boys could hear us whispering and this time it was Edward that spoke up.

"What're you guys talking about back there?"

"Oh nothing," I quickly answered.

Rose lifted her head from my shoulder and leaned over the front seat, lightly touching Emmett's shoulder.

"I could go for a beer though, babe."


End file.
